Mezcla de azúcar entre miel
by REDYM
Summary: ¿Para qué decir que todo va a estar bien cuando ya estás más que desecho? El infortunio ataco a Connie y esta es la historia que les comparto.


Connie, la vida te trae devuelta de la muerte.

Connie despierta en medio de un montón de autos destrozados, está más que confundida, lo último que recuerda es que regresaba a su casa después de haber estado con Steven mientras cantaba con su padre dentro del coche, en tan solo un parpadeo el pequeño panorama tan agradable se volvió un infierno para ella, escuchaba gente gritar y niños llorar.

A pesar de aun estar aturdida por todo, Connie se puso de pie y observaba su entorno, un autobús envuelto en llamas impactado contra la pared del túnel donde se encontraban, varios carros convertidos en vil chatarra con sangre envuelta en gasolina fluyendo de los vidrios, y una pestilencia horrenda a azufre emanando de aquel viaducto.

Poco a poco Connie pone sus manos sobre su estómago y siente cierto dolor al tocarse, tenía vidrios incrustados en su vientre, los quitaba poco a poco pero el dolor era suficiente para sacar más de un grito, su mirada se quedó perdida hacia el horizonte con la mente en blanco para escasos segundos después volver a reaccionar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo el horror se apoderó de ella.

La cabeza de su padre con un ojo reventado y medio cerebro fuera del cráneo manchaban de sangre las botas de Connie, se tiró al suelo en posición fetal deseando que todo fuera un horrible sueño, pero el tiempo pasaba y no tenía clemencia, Connie escuchó una explosión que venía desde el fondo del túnel, las personas que aún se encontraban con vida entraron en un pánico peor del que ya estaban.

Una llamarada comenzó a llenar el túnel incinerando todo a su paso, Connie sentía miedo, todo se sumaba, ver a su padre muerto y cuerpos destajados no es poca cosa, ahora también ella podía morir y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que su pequeño pecho mostraba el bombeo de aquel órgano, se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Quizás fue suerte, no, suerte hubiera sido morir dentro junto a su padre, ella sobrevivió para ver el infierno ante sus ojos, apenas salió del túnel siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, minutos después se detuvo y observo que ya estaba a salvo.

A sus dieciocho años Connie jamás pensó que tal desastre le ocurriría a ella, estaba preparada para muchas cosas, pero ver tal escena le causó un gran golpe en su conciencia. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ver el otro lado del túnel y a pesar de que todo estaba envuelto en llamas a lo lejos pudo ver que un tráiler estaba descarrilado desde la entrada, su intuición le permitió creer y razonar que todo fue en desastre en cadena por culpa de aquel descuidado conductor, pero eso no era ningún consuelo, su padre ya no estaba y ella no pudo evitar aquello, Connie se sentía impotente, lentamente se sentó en medio de la carretera para poder llorar e intentar desahogarse.

Se escuchaban patrullas, ambulancias, bomberos y hasta helicópteros dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar pero para Connie el mundo se estaba acabando dentro de ella y lamentablemente entró en un duelo mental en el que debatía con ella misma culpándose de todo lo ocurrido, no ayudó a nadie para que sobreviviera y no pudo salvar a su padre, tal fue su concentración en auto odio que no se percató que alguien estaba frente de ella, pero cuando sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, era Garnet.

―Hola, Steven vio una explosión y como estaba muy preocupado vine a ver qué ocurrió ¿Dónde está tu padre Connie? ― Dijo Garnet con un tono dulce y a su vez Connie la abrazó fuertemente.

Connie sollozaba y se lamentaba por lo ocurrido, le contaba su impotencia al ver todo lo que paso, mientras Garnet la cargaba y la llevaba al otro lado para ponerla al resguardo de los médicos, su sorpresa fue grata al ver que su madre estaba en servicio con las ambulancias, pero Connie no sabía cómo contarle lo ocurrido a su madre.

Pero la pérdida de un ser querido de tal forma impedía ser fuerte, hacerse frio en tal acontecimiento es solo una necedad, mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Connie, pero ni una sola podía darle valor de hablar con su madre.

Apenas se acercaron la Dra. Maheswaran salió corriendo para arrebatar a Connie de Garnet para poder abrazar a su hija, sin palabras solo se observaron a los ojos y empezaron a llorar.

― ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ― Gritaba entre sollozos Connie― ¡perdóname, no pude hacer nada! ― decía mientras su voz temblaba al compás de sus piernas que ya no podían sostenerse por el miedo que aún no se le quitaba.

― Connie ¿pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ― Decía su madre con lágrimas en los ojos― Tu… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… esto nadie lo podía evitar― la Dra. Maheswaran se intentaba calmar a ella misma para poder ser fuerte ante su hija e intentar calmarla, pero sus gestos la delataban y más temprano que tarde soltó en llanto.

Garnet las abrazó a ambas para poder consolarlas, después de todo debido a su larga vida ha visto como venían y se iban sus amigos, tanto gemas como humanos pueden entender como es ese sentimiento que deja la perdía de alguien tan querido, y aquellas dos necesitaban un pilar para no caer.

Connie fue auxiliada e internada en el hospital hasta su recuperación.

El cuarto de hospital estaba desolado, Connie se sentía sola, pero sabía que su madre tarde o temprano regresaría para poder decirle cuánto tiempo más pasaría en aquel sitio, con suerte sería poco, pero lejos de preocuparse por el lapso que pasara ahí adentro, en su mente solo pasaba la misma escena una y otra vez, ver el rostro de su padre de tal manera la había traumatizado lo suficiente para causarle heridas psicológicas y traumas suficientes para estar con un psicólogo por una buena época de su vida.

Había muchas cosas dentro de la cabeza de Connie, cuando tenía la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte y con la mano sobre su vientre escuchó como se abría la puerta, era su novio Steven que había llegado con un ramo de azucenas que estaban amarradas por un listón negro.

―Connie ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― Dijo Steven angustiado.

Connie tomó aliento y suspiró― Steven… ya hace poco tiempo dejé de sentirlo, ya no está―

―Lo sé, tu padre se fue…― Steven fue interrumpido abruptamente por Connie.

―No me refiero a él, sé que papá murió y duele mucho, pero yo me refiero a nuestro bebe, ambos teníamos planeado que le diríamos a mis padres que llevo tres meses embarazada de ti… pero… … no siento a nuestro hijo en mi vientre―

Apenas terminó Connie de hablar su madre entró con todos los estudios que le hicieron a Connie, como había vidrios en su zona abdominal le hicieron un ultra sonido para ver si tenía escombros o residuos por dentro, pero todos sus estudios estaban impecables, ningún hueso roto ni heridas internas o externas, de hecho, a simple vista ya no tenía ni una sola lastimada, de no ser porque la vieron en la zona del accidente en un estado crítico los doctores jurarían que Connie jamás obtuvo ni un rasguño.

Estando en luto, la Dra. Maheswaran estaba agradecida de que su hija no corriera peligro de muerte, aunque medicamente igual estaba sorprendida.

―Mamá― dijo Connie temblando su voz― tengo que contarte algo…―

Depuse de decirle a su madre que estaba esperando al bebe que tanto ella como Steven esperaban la madre de Connie lo tomó como una broma de muy mal gusto pues las radiografías, rayos X y ultrasonidos decían otras cosas, pero insistieron tanto que la madre terminó por convencerse así misma que decían la verdad, pues que no tenga ni una sola lesión era algo inexplicable ¿Por qué no le creería a Connie que ya había mantenido relaciones con Steven? Aunque eso tampoco le resultaba agradable.

La Dra. Maheswaran era consciente de que Steven podía sanar a las personas con su saliva, tal vez y solo tal vez, puede ser que Connie realmente había muerto en el accidente, pero el feto contenía la sangre de Steven y esto alimento la teoría de que él bebe terminó dando su vida por su madre.

Esto horrorizo a todos a tal punto que Connie se desmalló, pero era la única idea factible en ese momento.

Pasaron algunos meses y Connie se volvió fría ante todos, estaba frente a la tumba de su padre recordando los buenos momentos ―Espero que tu nieto este contigo― Dijo Connie mientras se arrodillaba para llorar.

Steven agarró la mano de su amada y la abrazó para poder llorar junto a ella.


End file.
